Sadie Browne
Sadie Browne is a 15-year-old Fairlie and student at Maitland Middle School. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Sadie Shailene Browne was born on April 22 in Jupiter, Florida, to Jeffrey Browne, a news reporter, and Stella Browne, a popular artist. Sadie was born in the afternoon during a large storm. The storm was becoming worse, with tornadoes, lightning, thunder, wind, and rain. Sadie was born safely, and ten minutes later, the storm arrived at the hospital. A tornado arrived at the hospital, and before the hospital could evacuate, it claimed hundreds of lives, inluding both of Sadie's parents. Sadie was miraculously unharmed, but no one was around to rescue her. Sadie stayed there for days, and her Fairlie powers began to develop. Eventually, police officers and firemen arrived, and they found Sadie. Her parents were confirmed dead, and Sadie was taken to an orphanage, where she grew up. As Sadie grew up, she noticed how different she was from everyone else. One day when Sadie was 6, a little girl at her orphanage fell when she was playing, and she started severely bleeding. Sadie went to help her, and as soon as Sadie touched her, the girl's wounds cleared up, and the pain stopped later on. Sadie was terrified, and she ran away from the orphanage, where she could be alone. She lived homeless, wandering the streets, and whenever she became unhealthy or starving, she would heal herself. One day, someone saw her using her powers, and they immediatley contacted the government. They took her to the Fairlie Home in Baltimore, Maryland, where she was studied for her powers. The government realized how valuable Sadie was, because with Sadie's powers, they would never have to lose anyone ever again. They often forced Sadie to use her powers, which could sometimes drain a lot of energy from her. She lived at the Fairlie Home until she was 13, when she became very weak, because she was abused often, and she couldn't heal herself because her powers were drained from working all day. She finally decided that she was going to run away from the Fairlie home. She faked having an emotional breakdown in the middle of the night, and when the security guards went to get help, she took the keys to her cell and unlocked it. She escaped and ran from there, and she ran all the way to the first place that she could think of, her home state, Florida. She made it there, and she was wandering the streets of Orlando, when Wayne Kresky, who was driving to his apartment, saw Sadie using her powers to heal herself. He offered her a job to work for him, where she was allowed to live on Disney World Property with a Golden Pass if she accepted the job to befriend the newest Kingdom Keeper to make sure that he was adjusting to his new life well. She agreed, and she began to attend Maitland Middle School. There, she met Alex Jones, and she succeded in befriending him. He told her all about his adventures in Disney World, but Wayne told her not to tell Alex that she was working for Wayne, or that she was a Fairlie. She isn't sure how she feels about Alex, or how he feels about her, and she doesn't want to ruin their friendship by creating a romantic relationship that Alex wouldn't want, or by her secrets. She is scared about Alex finding out about her powers, and she doesn't want to seem like she was betraying him, or that their friendship was fake. Wayne told Sadie that Alex was a descendant of Walt Disney, and that he had a lot of power over the Disney characters and villains, and that Sadie should assist him and help him while he was still adjusting to his new life and discovering his powers, and that Alex would learn about his powers when he was ready. She helps Alex often whenever he needs help, and she is excited to have adventures with him, meet Disney characters, and fight overtakers. She currently resides at Disney's Art of Animation Resort, in the Art of Animation Guest Room 0539. Early Life Sadie's parents were killed in a storm when Sadie was born. She became a Fairlie becuase she was an orphan, and she was immediatley taken to an orphanage, where she lived until she was four. One day, she and her friend were playing outside, when her friend fell, and she had a serious cut. As soon as Sadie touched her, the wound was healed, and the pain stopped within twenty minutes, and she was back to her full health within an hour. Sadie was terrified, and she didn't want to become a freak, so she ran away. She had to live on her own in the streets for months, and she used her powers to keep herself healthy. Someone eventually caught Sadie using her powers, and the government took her to study her at the Fairlie Home in Baltimore, Maryland. Sadie was forced to use her powers for the government, where she healed everyone who was sick, hurt, or dying. This drained a lot of power out of Sadie, and she couldn't heal herself because she was too weak. Sadie lived most of her childhood being weak and abused, because sometimes, she wouldn't cooperate. Sadie finally had enough of this, and she escaped from the Fairlie Home and ran away. She ran to Orlando, Florida, where a man named Wayne Kresky saw her using her powers to heal herself. He decided to recruit her to befriend Alex Jones, the newest Kingdom Keeper, so she could make sure that he was adjusting well to his new life, and that when he found out about his powers, that he would be using them for good, and not for evil. She attends school with Alex at Maitland Middle School, and she currently lives at Disney's Art of Animation Resort, and she has a Golden Pass to Walt Disney World from Wayne. She sometimes assists and goes on adventures with Alex, and she loves the adventures that they have. She always wears her "Old Epcot" charm bracelet that Alex bought for her, because Epcot is her favorite park at Disney World. She loves reading, and she is always seen reading or writing. Appearance Sadie has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She has pale skin and freckles. She is skinny, and she is always wearing her "Old Epcot" charm bracelet, a gift from her best friend, Alex. When she is using her powers, her hands glow gold, and she can heal someone by making physical contact with them. Alliances *Alex Jones (best friend) *Wayne Kresky (boss) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Traits *Sadie is a Fairlie. *Sadie can heal anyone from sickness, hunger, or physical damage. *When Sadie is using her powers, her hands glow golden. *Sadie lives at Disney's Art of Animation Resort. *Sadie can regenerate very quickly. *Sadie works for Wayne Kresky. *Sadie has a Golden Pass at Walt Disney World. *Sadie loves reading. *Sadie is very intelligent. Gallery last-man-standing-kaitlyn-dever-1.jpg kaitlyn-dever-1314308875.jpg Kaitlyn-Dever-2013-LA-Film-Festival-1.jpg Kaitlyn+Dever+TCF+Television+Distribution+009w0BfDzI8l.jpg 7564_d890_960.jpeg 2oxda.jpg kaitlyn_dever_dream_magazine_march_issue_lq_8hhO0tA.sized.jpg LMS-Kaitlyn.png Kaitlyn-Dever-kaitlyn-dever-32719427-254-380.jpg Kaitlyn-Dever-kaitlyn-dever-32719425-817-1222.jpg Kaitlyn-Dever-PR-1.jpg MV5BMzc1Mzc5OTkzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjY0NzE1NQ@@._V1._SX611_SY932_.jpg Kaitlyn+Dever+Fox+2011+EMMY+Nominees+QiH6NJm1pehl.jpg kaitlyn-dever-converse-event-01.jpg 600full-kaitlyn-dever.jpg KAITLYN-DEVER-at-30-Years-of-Fashion-Film-and-The-Next-Gen-of-Style-Icons-in-Hollywood-1.jpg kaitlyn-dever-converse-event-06.jpg kaitlyn-dever-premiere-bad-teacher-01.jpg kaitlyn-dever.jpg MV5BMTM4NTc5NDAzN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDkxNDUxOQ@@._V1._SX640_SY800_.jpg MV5BMjAxMjE0NTQyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTcxNDUxOQ@@._V1._SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg kaitlyn-dever-USE-2.jpg Kaitlyn-Dever-21.jpg kdjusta29.jpg 423559_066.jpg Kaitlyn+Dever+MSN+Wonderwall+ChefDance+Day+u1v8aeXbffvl.jpg KDEVER-CARTWRIGHT-PICS-1.jpg 129567_1174_pre.jpg IMG_4552.jpeg MV5BNjgzMDUwMjUyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTI4MTA3MDE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg kdever_700w.jpg kdever.jpg Kaitlyn-Dever--PS-Arts-Express-Yourself-2013--03.jpg kaitlyn-dever-joins-laggies.jpg MV5BMjA4OTAyNDY4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzg3MTA3MDE@._V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,317_.jpg 1377620985_Kaitlyn-Dever.jpg kaitlyndeverpic.jpg MV5BNDg1NjY4MTMyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjAxNjQ5MDE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg eves-purple-thanksgiving-sweater.jpg kaitlyn-dever-thanksgiving-for-the-homeless-01.jpg last-man-standing-31.jpg kaitlyn-dever-500-1315441742.jpg 19754621.jpg-r_760_x-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 56a397231804930.jpg kaitlyn-dever_wallpaper-2012-1369017527.jpg kaitlyn_dever_ah96g9eceaajft1_jpg_large_1HbCxNW.sized.jpg epc102938SMALL.jpg|Sadie's Old Epcot charm bracelet, which she always wears river.png|Sadie healing herself when she was younger Category:Fairlie Category:Maitland Middle School Student Category:Student Category:American Category:Female Category:Fourteen Category:Miramc22